Our Love
by Evysmin
Summary: Não preciso de palavras. Sei que ele me ama e sei que o amo também. Não precisamos de formulas ou regras para nos encaixar porque esse é o conceito do nosso amor.


**Autora:** Evysmin

 **Beta:** Nenhum, os erros são meus. Sorry, não tive coragem de ler e ler de novo para corrigir ou iria perder a pouca coragem que me resta para postar a fic =P

 **Disclaimer:** Supernatural e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Erik Kripke, Warner e cia.

 **Obs.:** A fanfic acontece em algum momento da 9ª temporada onde Castiel está vivendo como humano.

 _ **Essa fic é parte do Desafio Boticário. O que é o Desafio Boticário? É um movimento que acompanha a tendência lançada pela empresa de guerrilha gayzista contra Tradicional Família Brasileira, no qual o ficwritter deve escrever uma fanfic que vai contra os valores tradicionais da sua família fanfictioneira - ou seja uma fanfic com um ship com o qual ele não se dá muito bem. O desafio é aberto a todos que quiserem participar, basta colocar essa notinha no começo da fic e ela estará Boticarizada!**_

* * *

 **Our Love**

Ser humano ainda é novo para mim. Há uma infinidade de coisas ainda para descobrir, coisas para fazer, para sentir. Fome, sede, dor, prazer, sexo, tudo era uma montanha russa de sentimentos e sensações a cada novo instante. Mas havia algo que não era novo para mim.

Uma sensação. Um sentimento talvez? Sim, talvez fosse o certo chama-lo assim. Esse sentimento estava ali, comigo, desde antes de perder minha graça e deixar de ser anjo; uma máquina com configurações instaladas para lhe dizer o que deveria ou não fazer. Estava ali desde quando tive contato com ele. Desde quando conheci Dean Winchester.

Mas agora, sendo humano, aquele sentimento era elevado ao extremo. Quando ele está próximo a mim minhas mãos suam, quando ele me olha nos olhos meu coração acelera e quando ele me toca estremeço e penso que poderia derreter. Se tal coisa fosse possível iria acontecer comigo sempre que suas grossas mãos tocam minha pele.

Será isso que chamam de paixão? Será amor?

Quando ele me beijou pela primeira vez a sensação que tive foi de que era a melhor coisa que havia acontecido comigo durante toda a minha existência. Quando ele olhou nos meus olhos logo após o beijo, seu olhar tão intenso, senti que poderia voar, mesmo sem mais ter assas. Quando ele beijou-me novamente era como se realmente estivesse voando. Apenas ele eu.

Paixão era assim? Amor era assim? Sentir suas mãos suarem ao estar perto de outra pessoa, sentir seu coração acelerar quando ela te olha, estremecer quando ela te toca. Desejar que ela te toque e querer toca-la também?

Quando Dean segura minha mão sinto sua mão suada. Será um sinal, um indicio que ele sente o mesmo que eu?

Paixão. Amor.

Nunca antes havia sentido qualquer tipo de sentimento quando era anjo. Nunca. Não até ele aparecer.

Sentimentos como esses era-me conhecido apenas como conceito, como uma ideia. Não mais, sei disso agora. Sinto algo pro ele, mas e ele? Sente algo por mim também?

O que Dean sente quando me beija, quando me toca, quando fazemos sexo?

O conceito diz que quando duas pessoas se amam elas fazem amor. É isso que acontece entre nós? Nos amamos? O que acabamos de fazer foi amor? É o que me pergunto agora ao seu lado na cama.

Todas as coisas que sinto se encaixam no conceito que dizem ser amor então por que estou com dúvidas quanto a isso? E Dean? Como será que ele se sente? Talvez devesse apenas perguntar a ele.

Seguro sua mão e ele aperta a minha. Sua mão está suada. Me aconchego a ele e pouso minha cabeça em seu peito. Seu coração está batendo forte. Sorrio para mim mesmo. Dean conhece o amor melhor do que eu, ele sempre foi humano afinal de contas. Ele sabe o que sente e eu, agora, sei o que sinto.

Paixão? Amor? Talvez seja ambos. Talvez é incerto, mas a certeza que tenho é que o que sentimos é mais forte do que isso.

Seu braço contorna meu corpo, me abraçando, e não importo mais com dúvidas. Sinto ele beijar o topo de minha cabeça e levantar meu rosto para olhar em seus olhos.

— Cas... – Ele me chama com sua voz rouca. – Eu... – Ele para, ainda olhando para mim, e sorri. O mais lindo sorriso que já o vi dar.

— Eu sei, Dean. – Sorrio para ele de volta. – Eu também.

Não preciso de palavras. Sei que ele me ama e sei que o amo também. Não precisamos de formulas ou regras para nos encaixar porque esse é o conceito do nosso amor.

* * *

Confiram também os outros trabalhos do Desafio Boticário:

 **Adoração** \- Follow Miss Padasexy

 **Tu y You** \- Cassboy

 **Conversa Proveitosa -** FlawlessGuy


End file.
